


Lost To This Monster

by Child_Of_Hades



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Creepy Fluff, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Strangulation, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, poor reader D:, slight nursing kink, slight plushophilia (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Hades/pseuds/Child_Of_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One unfortunate night, you get to meet face to face with a certain co-worker...</p><p>~</p><p>My first attempt at a nsfw reader-insert, originally posted on DeviantArt as a Valentine's Day gift (which is ironic considering my previous Valentine also involved Purple Guy)</p><p>This may or may not have more chapters added eventually, I'm still tinkering with the continuation of the story (feel free to share suggestions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost To This Monster

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> Sorry, if you're hoping for Vincent, you're out of luck. I'm not really interested in using someone else's "Purple Guy" OC when I've already created my own, not to mention it occurs to me that Rebornica's head-canon is obscenely overrated by the fandom. I guess you could just change the name to whatever but this reader-insert features my own interpretation of the character - Wendell Cobb, a sociopathic serial rapist/murderer. As a result of this, I must warn you that the writing below contains graphic material that is more suited for an adult audience. Also, while it is never explicitly described/depicted, some dialogue may hint towards child abuse in the past, which is a highly sensitive subject for many and, though it doesn't play a prominent role in the story, I felt that it called for a warning. Please keep in mind that YOU AND YOU ALONE have made the decision to continue reading passed this disclaimer, so if you're offended by anything in the story, it's your own fault, not mine - you were warned.
> 
> ~Key~
> 
> (f/n) = female name  
> (h/c) = hair color  
> (e/c) = eye color  
> (f/c) = favorite color  
> (f/a) = favorite animatronic  
> (a/c) = animatronic color

You yawn loudly as you search through the security footage, fighting the urge to fall asleep as the digital clock hit 3 A.M. Though there had been little activity, you were determined to keep on your toes until the end of the shift. On the few occasions when one of the animatronics had approached the office, you managed to ward them off, but you knew that you had to try to stay fully alert. You take the half empty cup of coffee from the desktop and quickly down what remains of it, tossing the cup into the trash bin. It had long since gone cold and didn't offer much of a kick, but you were desperate to stay awake.  
Leaning back in the computer chair, you tap your index finger over the tablet screen and check each of the cameras one after the other. It doesn't seem like the toy trio has moved an inch since the last time you glanced at the show stage. You pan the camera across the room to take a look at the game area and notice that the balloon boy has yet to move from his usual spot. Panning the camera back across the room, past the stage, and toward the game corner, you see that the marionette remains dangling idly from its puppet strings. Tapping the screen, you check the video feed coming from the toy cove and realize that the dismantled fox is missing. Growing concerned, you skim through the footage until you find Mangle in the first party room, piled in a heap of bolts and wires in the corner.  
You breathe a heavy sigh of relief, eyes half-lidded as you proceed to double check the cameras, staring blankly down at the tablet. Your eyelids begin to grow heavier as you watch the glowing screen, your vision somewhat skewed from the wear of insomnia. You idly search through the security feed, your vision growing blurrier as grogginess overcame you. You shut your eyes, head nodding to the side as you drift off. As you suddenly fall asleep, you unwittingly neglect to look at the footage from camera eight and see that the old animatronics have left the parts and service room...  
It hadn't been more than ten minutes when you were abruptly jolted awake by an eardrum-shattering screech, shouting as something heavy shoved you and sent you falling backwards, knocking the computer chair down. You regain your composure from the rough landing and look up to see what had hit you, screaming as a set of rust-red jaws leer over your face. Immediately, you began to panic, kicking and thrashing beneath the pirate fox until you manage to wrestle your way out from under him. You almost tumble over the fallen chair as you quickly get back on your feet, facing the animatronic and slowly backing away. A static snarl crackled from the broken voicebox as Foxy stood back up, lunging at you with a glitchy swipe of his hook that you narrowly avoid.  
He went to attempt another swipe and, without thinking, you turn to run only to be yanked back as the fox's hook latches onto your shirt, tearing through the collar. You quickly jerk away, causing his hook to rip through the fabric of your shirt in the process. Acting purely on impulse, you run out of the office, trying to pick up speed but remain as quiet as possible- it was bad enough you'd chosen to flee what little 'safety' the office provided, you didn't need your movement attracting any of the other animatronics. You dash down the hallway, panicking as you hear the rapid clank of metallic footsteps running after you. In the midst of the pursuit, you had lost track of where you were going, unknowingly breezing through various rooms and failing to pay attention to your surroundings.  
Turning around a corner, you suddenly remember the flashlight you had strapped to your belt and quickly grab it. As the vulpine animatronic caught up, you rapidly flash the light in his face, causing his eyes to glitch. After a minute of repeating the method, Foxy stumbled back, joints twitching awkwardly as he backed away from the light source and growled in annoyance before he eventually moved on, leaving you alone once more.  
You breathe a soft sigh of relief, pressing your back against the wall and looking down to realize that you hadn't dropped the tablet - at least that was _one_ smart move. Having calmed down a little, you felt incredibly stupid for allowing your mind to race and getting lost in the pizzeria. You figured you could use the security footage to locate where you were and find a way back to the office before you got caught by any of the restaurant's mascots. Tapping the screen, you skim through the surveillance cameras but pause when you notice something in the main hall, squinting your eyes as you tried to see it through the poor image quality. It appeared to be a shadow standing by the men's restroom, but you could tell that it wasn't an animatronic- you couldn't make out any distinguishable features, but you knew by the shape that it was a person, more specifically a man.  
You furrow your brow in confusion, certain that you must be hallucinating again from lack of sleep and began idly walking along as you examined the footage on the screen. You stopped dead in your tracks when you looked up from the tablet and saw the door to the parts and service room against the wall to your left- you were in the main hall, where the video feed was coming from. Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach as you glanced back down at the screen to find that the mysterious shadow was no longer there.  
Looking back up, you ushered a startled cry as you met face to face with the man from the footage, almost dropping the tablet as he stood less than three feet away. Though the room was mostly dark, the limited light source provided just enough clarity for you to see him properly. His skin was an almost sickly pale color, his short cordovan hair brushed over his forehead to the side with a single loose strand hanging just above his brow- he was lanky yet built, seemed somewhat above average in height, and appeared to be somewhere between his early-twenties to mid-forties. You didn't recognize him but it was easy to assume he was a fellow employee judging by the purple work uniform and golden nametag that matched your own. This only confused you more, but your befuddlement quickly switched back to alarm as he took a casual step forward, looking down at you and leaning in curiously, his head slowly tilted to the side as an unsettling smile stretched from ear to ear.  
"Oh? Well...Hello there~," his voice came out smooth and sultry with a seemingly intrigued tone, which you found somewhat creepy, "You must be the new security guard...Having a nice time adjusting to the night schedule?"  
You cocked an eyebrow and tried not to look or sound as uneasy as you really were, "W-who are you? And what are you doing here? I-I don't remember being told I'd be working with anyone.."  
"My name's Wendell, I used to be one of the night guards" you heard him usher a light giggle, "I forgot that tonight was your shift, otherwise I would've done my best not to startle you...My apologies~..."  
You remembered Scott referring to a manager by that name, yet you couldn't help but feel a tad suspicious.  
"T-that doesn't answer my other question," you stammered, growing rather uncomfortable in the man's presence.  
He ignored your statement as he took a few steps closer, staring down at you intently as he got a better look at you, which only succeeded in nurturing that uneasiness hanging in the atmosphere around you.  
"Scott said we had a new employee...He didn't tell me you were a _girl_ ~..."  
Unsettled by the growing smile on his face, you followed his gaze and blushed- you remembered how Foxy had ripped your shirt in the earlier struggle and noticed that the sleeve had apparently slipped off of your shoulder while you'd been running, revealing one of your (f/c) bra straps. You squeaked and quickly pulled the sleeve back over your shoulder to cover it, looking down bashfully as you wrapped your arms around your body in a self-hug. The man covered his mouth with his hand as he snickered at your embarrassment, casually putting his hands behind his back and leaning down to reach your level.  
"And what's _your_ name?"  
"(f/n)?"  
"You're not s'pose to leave the office, (f/n)" he chimed, his voice trailing off into a singsong manner of speaking, " _you'll get in trouble_ ~..."  
"I-I didn't choose to leave on purpose," you nervously explained, "I-I'm sorry, I f-fell asleep and was attacked, I had to run to get away.."  
"Aww~ poor baby! I'll bet it was that old Foxy model, wasn't it? Terribly sorry...I fiddled around with his system a little to make him more fun~...So now he likes to swipe at things- sometimes bite, but not as much as that newer one that keeps getting broken..."  
You tilted your head in confusion, recalling the man on the phone mentioning a fellow employee tampering with the robots' A.I. mechanics. Could this really be the employee he was referring to? And just how exactly did he correctly guess which one of the animatronics had attacked you? Just as you were about to ask those questions out loud, he cut your sentence short.  
"Still, you shouldn't be out here, 'specially without the mask...It's not very safe..."  
"T-then why are _you_ out here?"  
"Heh...No need to worry about me, I have my own...Ways...To avoid getting caught..."  
"Y-you still haven't told me what you're doing here when this place should be empty.."  
Much to your annoyance, Wendell abruptly changed the subject once again- this repetitive quirk was beginning to grow tedious.  
"Ya' know, I got a special hideout~," his grin widened, "None of our little friends have noticed, so you can be safe there.."  
"Um, t-thanks but I should probably get back to the office.."  
You figured if you went back you could check the employee files to make sure he was legit. You hunched your shoulders anxiously and turned to walk away, eager to end the unusual confrontation. At this point, the _last_ thing you wanted to do was visit this little 'hideout' he allegedly had.  
"Hmm...No, I don't think so..."  
Without warning, you were roughly grabbed and picked up off of the ground, letting out a startled cry as you were pulled back. Before you could summon the words to protest, his hand quickly clamped over your mouth to silence you, his other arm wrapped tightly around your waist. He pushed his shoulder against the door of the parts and service room to open it, carrying you through the doorway in an awkward bridal fashion as he nudged it shut with his foot. The room went completely black as the door shut, leaving you unable to distinguish your surroundings. Growing increasingly frantic, you kicked and squirmed in the man's grasp, trying to pry his hand away from your mouth.  
You heard him push past something, presuming that it was some kind of curtain when you felt the drape brush against your leg as he carried you through. Suddenly, you were carelessly thrown down, yelping as you roughly landed on something soft and cushiony. There was a soft click and the room lightened enough for you to see where he'd taken you. You sat up to see him crouched to the floor, adjusting the Fazbear nightlight plugged into the wall's electrical socket. He stood up and pulled the purple star-patterned curtain closed, turning around to look down at you.  
"Whadya' think? Not that bad, huh?"  
You looked around the small space, noticing the 'celebrate' poster hanging above the nightlight, with another 'rock, eat, party, play' poster sticking to the wall adjacent. Looking over your shoulder, you caught sight of a bulletin board posted on the back wall, cluttered with numerous cut-out newspaper articles and several photos of children and co-workers, most of which appeared to have been taken within the pizzeria. Glancing back down, you realized that the object you had landed on was a mattress, it had no sheets but a thin blanket draped over it and a pile of mascot plushies served as a makeshift pillow or bedframe.  
"It took me a little while to set everything up without being noticed- don't even ask how I managed to sneak the mattress in here -but it was all well worth it," he went on matter-of-factly, idly examining his nails as he casually leaned against the wall, "nobody even knows about this spare space, I always keep the curtain shut and it's so far up against the wall that everyone just assumes there's nothing behind the curtain but just more wall, so no one ever really thinks to pull it open. Best of all, the curtain's so thick that you can't see the nightlight from outside, so we can have a little light and none of the mascots will realize anyone's there. This is the perfect hiding spot, though it's best to get here after the retired models have left and before they return. I'll admit it's a tad cramped but it's quite a cozy little corner, isn't it? Though I do plan on moving everything to the safe room once it's finished, that way there's more space.."  
"L-look, I don't know what's going on but I s-seriously don't think I should be back here," you blurted out, "I-I think breaking one rule is bad enough, I r-really don't want to pile onto that!"  
"Ssh.. It's alright, (f/n)... I'll have you know that I'm your superior, and if I honestly cared that much about you failing to adhere to that one little policy, I obviously would've fired you by now, don'tcha think?"  
"I-I guess..?"  
Wendell knelt down and placed his hands on your cheeks, tilting your head from one angle to the other as if to examine you - the gesture made you feel awkward and, in a sense, exposed. With an amused giggle, he plopped down on the mattress and pulled you into his lap, forcing you into a partial fetal position as he wrapped his arms tightly around you, making it somewhat difficult for you to move your limbs freely. With what little space you had in his embrace, you tried to wriggle yourself free, wincing as he squeezed you against his chest.  
"W-w-what are you doing? Q-quit it!"  
"Aww.. Just wanted to cuddle..."  
He snickered, burying his face in the crook of your neck and nuzzling hard.  
"Y-you're crushing me!"  
"Well, maybe if you'd stop squirming then I wouldn't have to hold you still."  
Growing increasingly uncomfortable in his death grip, you hesitantly relaxed in his arms, feeling a mild wave of relief as he loosened his grasp. The corners of his lips curled into a pleased smirk as he cradled you, rubbing his forehead against your neck and moving down to your collarbone. You were more than unsettled by the spontaneous and absurd display of 'affection', but you didn't try to stop him- it felt much better being forcibly cuddled than crushed by his grip.  
"There.. Isn't this nice? Now let's just hang out in here until your shift ends, none of the animatronics should find us as long as we keep the volume down... So no more shouting, alright, (f/n)?"  
"B-but why are you-"  
Your sentence was cut short as he laid back on the mattress, pulling you down with him. He shifted your body around as he repositioned you, lying you down on your side with your back against his chest. After getting comfortable, he continued snuggling his face into your neck, this time moving upwards. You could feel his nose prod through the locks of your hair, you froze as he inhaled deeply and pulled you closer. The man ushered a satisfied moan, burying his face in your (h/c) hair as one of his hands reached down to stroke your thigh.  
You let out an inaudible squeak, your body tensing up slightly as his other hand draped over your collarbone, carefully pulling your shirt collar open and slowly running his fingers over your skin. You heard him giggle at your response, the hand that was on your thigh reaching up to caress your hip, his fingertips occasionally ghosting beneath the hem of your shirt to lightly tickle against your bare skin. You shuddered, though you couldn't tell if it was from fear or pleasure, which bothered you seen as how you didn't know Wendell- any sort of enjoyment on your part didn't feel right given the uneasiness of the current situation and the fact that you'd basically been forced into it.  
His lips hovered over your neck, making you flinch as his hands slowly began running over your body. So far, his hands hadn't ventured too close to your more 'personal' areas, but you noticed he made sure to pay extra attention to your thigh and waist, particularly your hip. He rested his hand on your hip, his thumb lightly pressed down on the area between your pelvis and hip bone, tracing circles around the spot as he massaged the area. You whimpered softly as he held you tighter against him, reaching up to entangle his fingers in your hair. One of his legs stretched over to rub against yours, his hands easily stroking along the curves of your body, as if caressing a favored pet.  
"You're so soft~..."  
With that, he turned you over on your back as he repositioned himself on top of you, lying against your stomach and resting his head on your chest, nestling into your bosom as if it were some cushion or pillow.  
"Mmn~.. Warm, too..."  
You flushed slightly, trying to ignore Wendell as you desperately waited for your shift to end, eager to get out of the awkward situation as soon as possible- but it had only been ten minutes, you still had around three more hours left. Your train of thought was cut off when you let out a startled mewl as you felt the cordovan-haired man snuggling against your breast, his cheek tenderly rubbing against the soft mound. Your face went red and you tried squirming out from beneath him but he pinned you down with his weight, burying his face into your cleavage through the fabric of your shirt.  
"H-hey! K-knock it off!"  
"But it's comfy~" he whined playfully, cuddling your chest, "Feels good..."  
You bit your tongue, stifling a moan as he nestled against you and trying to ignore the fluttery feeling rising in your stomach. You reached down and tried pushing him away, only for him to press his groin hard against your pelvis, pinning you to the mattress. Suddenly, you felt his hands reach under your armpits, yelping as he pushed your breasts together and poked his nose deeper into your cleavage.  
"Eek~! S-stop that!"  
"Aww, I don't wanna'," he snickered, squeezing your breasts as he pressed them together, "They're _fun_ ~..."  
"T-they're sensitive! A-a-and I never said you could t-touch me like this!"  
"Well, I never asked, now did I?"  
He reached up to grab your torn sleeve, pulling it off your shoulder and ripping it further to expose one of your bra cups- you already knew where this was going.  
"H-hey! W-what do you think y-"  
You squealed as his tongue flicked over the side of your breast, his fingers slipped beneath the cup of your bra and tried to pull it back for better access. You tried pushing him away, only for him to giggle before grabbing onto your shirt and tearing it off completely. You cried out in panic, wrapping your arms around your shoulders to cover your lacy (f/c) bra.  
"Quit it!"  
He barely managed to stifle a laugh as he reached down to unfasten your belt and unbutton your pants, quickly unzipping your fly. You squeaked, kicking him away and scrunching your legs together, your face tinted a deep red. He let out an amused scoff and climbed back on top of you, reaching behind you to unhook your bra. You whimpered uncomfortably, trying to hold the cups over your chest as the straps slipped off of your shoulders. You tried backing away only to be blocked by the pile of stuffed animals spread over the head of the mattress leaned up against the wall, flinching as the soft plush grazed your bare skin.  
"Adorable~" he sneered, his tone endearing yet dripping with condescension.  
Wendell reached out and gently placed a hand on your lower abdomen, making you flinch. You softly bit your lip as his index finger lightly traced zigzagged lines from your bellybutton up to your chest. Suddenly, he grabbed your arm and jerked it away, hastily snatching the bra from your chest. You screamed as you quickly shielded your breasts, turning your head away in embarrassment. You began to tear up as you tried to cover yourself, hiding your face in one of the plushies.  
"P-please stop!"  
"I think it would be in your best interest to keep your voice down," he whispered, smiling cruelly, "If you're afraid of what I'm going to do, then just imagine what would happen if _they_ found us.."  
You felt a hand firmly grab your jaw, his fingernails lightly digging into your skin as he forced you to look back up at him. His smile widened when he noticed you visibly trembling, your arms wrapped protectively around your body. Leaning down further, he pressed his forehead against yours and nuzzled softly, almost as though to provide some sort of 'comfort'.  
"W-w-why are you d-doing this? P-please, I-I won't tell a-anyone if you'll just stop and let me go!"  
"Aww, I just wanna' play..Besides, we've barely even started..."  
His hands moved lower down your body, grabbing the belt loops of your jeans and pulling them down a few inches, intentionally hesitating as if to gage your reaction. You panicked and kicked him again, but this time, failed to knock him off. Growing desperate, you tried pushing him away while attempting to keep your other arm covering your chest at the same time. He grabbed your wrists and jerked them away from your body, pinning you down with your arms spread eagle and leaving your bare breasts exposed. You shrieked and began thrashing roughly as you felt his light maroon eyes examining you, which only grew more humiliating when you realized that your chest was bouncing and jiggling in the midst of your struggle, simply giving him more to oggle at.  
"This is fun, I don't get to have girls often, 'specially ones with these~," he purred, gawking at you intently, "and yours seem fuller than the others, a little more than what I usually get to play with.."  
"P-p-please, d-don't hurt me!"  
"Aww, now just what kind of monster do you take me for? Well, I'll admit I _have_ gone a tad...Overboard...On my old toys, but I want my new one to _last_..."  
You emitted an inward gasp as he pressed his open mouth against your neck, lashing his tongue over your jugular. He nipped and sucked the area, earning a series of gasps and groans from you as he began to move lower, his tongue sliding over your collarbone. Squeezing your eyes shut, you laid back timidly and tried to ignore what was going on- as if submitting would make him lose interest and stop.  
That wishful thinking was immediately dashed when you felt his tongue flick over your soft areola, almost in a 'taste-testing' fasion. Your eyes shot open and you screamed, writhing beneath him as he lightly traced your nipple with the the tip of his tongue. Holding your wrists above your head, he proceeded to act out his intended assault, wetly lapping at your nipple until it started to stiffen. Once he had made sure that the soft flesh was fully aroused, Wendell eagerly latched onto the hard nub, his lips tightly holding onto the bud as he began suckling fervently- an unusual sensation that you weren't familiar with. You squealed loudly, arching your back as he continued, groaning in discomfort as he sucked harder, lightly tugging at the now sore nub.  
"P-please! T-t-this isn't right!"  
You managed to wriggle one of your wrists free of his grasp, grabbing a handful of his cordovan hair and jerking his head back, his lips slipping away from your nipple with a sickening wet 'pop'. You immediately released him and draped your free arm over your violated chest, shuddering as you attempted to wipe the spittle from your right breast without exposing yourself to another potential assault. Still holding your other wrist down, Wendell giggled as he licked his lips, wiping a strand of dribble from his chin as he looked down at you, an odd glint in his light maroon eyes.  
"That's right, you're not a mommy yet, are you? My mistake.."  
You wrinkled your nose in disgust as he snickered childishly to himself- had he actually just tried to _nurse_  from you?  
"I-I-I d-don't have any m-mil-"  
"I can make you a mommy," the wide smile that stretched across his face sent a chill down your spine, "Wanna' see how?"  
Your eyes widened as you realized the obvious implications of that question, "N-n-no..P-plea-please don't..."  
As you studdered that plea, you looked over your stomach as he pulled your pants down, trying to kick him away as his fingers fumbled with the elastic band of your underwear. You managed to give him a sharp jab in the groin with your foot, making him wince in pain and grab his crotch- though you could tell by his toothy grin that the defensive gesture had aroused him far more than it had hurt him. Just what the hell was wrong with this guy?  
That question continued to repeat itself inside your mind as you saw him begin to rub his crotch tenderly, his bare hand cupping his own bulge suggestively. It became more obvious that he was trying to put on a 'show' for you as his grasp on his crotch tightened and he began kneading his bulge in haphazard circles, his head tilted back slightly as a deep groan issued from his throat. He let go of your wrist and allowed his other hand to slither over his torso, stroking the curves of his own body as he reached up to unbutton the collar of his polo shirt, pulling it open to expose his collarbone.  
"Oh, (f/n), you're so tedious," he purred, letting go of his groin to grab onto the hem of his shirt with both hands, "We've been having such a nice time and all you've done is throw a fit.. How are you not getting more into this?"  
Before you could respond, he began to slowly pull his shirt up, exposing his torso inch by inch as he slipped the garment over his head and playfully tossed it at you.  
"Perhaps it's just a matter of conformity? After all, it _is_  rather cruel that you've been stripped almost naked while I'm still fully clothed... That's just degrading.."  
You grabbed the shirt he had thrown to you, holding it over your body to cover yourself as you sat up and hugged your knees to your chest. You pressed yourself further into the pile of plushies you had been cornered against, flinching as their faux fur brushed against your bare skin. The blush on your face worsened as you continued to watch Wendell, for whatever reason you couldn't look away.  
He purred softly as he ran his hands over his own body, tracing over his abs and sliding upward to stroke his pecs. He began fiddling with his own nipples, moaning as he traced circles around the soft pink areolas. He took the hardened nubs between his index and thumb fingers, pinching them roughly and giving them a slight twist as he cried out.  
"A-ah~! D-damn, I'd almost forgotten what this felt like," he bit his lip as he pinched harder, making himself wince, "n-no wonder you didn't want yours being touched.. I can imagine this wouldn't be quite as pleasant to someone who isn't used to this sort of... Amusement?"  
"T-this is w-w-wrong," you whimpered helplessly, still finding yourself unable to look away though you felt it would be the right thing to do.  
"Aww, poor thing.. You're just scared and confused, but everything will be okay as long as they don't find us.. Now where was I? Oh, that's right..."  
Wendell slowly reached down to unfasten his belt and unbutton his pants, tugging his fly open with a sharp 'zip' and scrambling to remove his jeans, casually tossing them to the side with your discarded clothing. He suggestively crawled forward on all fours, making you back further against the mound of plushies separating you from the wall- you could easily tell that he was deliberately flaunting himself off in front of you. That was made more obvious when you noticed that he kept his legs splayed, allowing the mass swelling in his briefs to dangle between his thighs. He stretched back seductively, his arms hugging the back of his head as he arched his spine, his pelvis thrusting out as he did so- leaving that half of his body unprotected, as if to provoke you into snatching his underwear off the way he'd earlier attempted to strip you of yours. He faked a yawn as an excuse to prolong the lewd stretching position, but sat back up when his apparent 'wishful thinking' failed to work, casually cracking his neck and knuckles as he looked down at you intently- as if he were contemplating on what to do next.  
Growing increasingly nervous and antsy, you began to sink back into the pile of stuffed animals, allowing yourself to be buried in the soft heap of colorful plush. In retrospect, you felt incredibly naïve and desperate in your actions- even with your entire curled up body completely covered, it wasn't like you could actually 'hide' from what was to come. In fact, you immediately regretted it when you heard a giggle followed by a childishly drawn out 'aw' and you felt him pick through the pile to 'find' you.  
"Not the best hiding place you could've picked, huh?"  
Wendell grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you out of the pile, lying you down on top of it and positioning himself over you. He snatched his shirt from your hands, tossing it aside and leaving you exposed once more. You covered your chest with your arms and groaned in protest as he pried your legs open, trying in vain to kick him off. He sat between your legs as he held them spread, pressing his bulge into your crotch and rubbing against it through the two thin layers of fabric separating you. You shuddered at the sensation, you could feel his erection even through your underwear, hot against your groin and softly throbbing- the tip of his shaft poked into your folds, the only thing keeping him from inserting it being the last garments you had left on.  
"Mmn~ Feels so warm," he moaned softly, grinding his pelvis against yours.  
You bit your lip, sobbing softly, "P-please, I-I'm a v-v-virgin..."  
He paused abrubtly and went silent, though you felt the pulse pressing between your thighs increase as your words sunk in. You fearfully looked up at the man and hunched your shoulders as you met his gaze, immediately regretting your choice of words. His light maroon eyes lit up with animalistic desire, the glow of the nightlight reflected over them making them almost appear to be an odd violet-purple shade. Somehow the strange hue overlaying the natural color seemed as intoxicating and unnerving as the lustful stare you were being given. It didn't help ease your anxiety when he began to show more physical reactions to your statement- his hands trembled lightly, his hips twitched forward eagerly, and his breath came out in shaky inaudible pants -it took him a moment before he could regain himself enough to summon a verbal response.  
" _D-d-delicious..._ "  
His voice hitched in excitement, coming out huskily in an almost strained whisper, as if the mere idea of deflowering you was crippling him with want. You whimpered softly and bashfully turned your head away, once again burying your face in a (f/a) plushie to conceal your humiliation. Just as before, you were forced to look back at him, this time his hands cupping your cheeks to hold your head still.  
"I-I'm t-t-taking you," he still stammered in shere thrill, "i-it's _mine_..."  
You felt your own heart pounding against your chest as you covered your toplessness with your arms wrapped around your body in a self-hug. You jumped when he leaned down, his lips hovering over your own before gently locking them together. You panicked as he deepened the kiss, biting his tongue when he tried sticking it in your mouth. He winced in pain and flinched back, grinning at your defiance and leaned back down. He pried your jaw open and allowed his tongue to roam your mouth freely, intertwining it with yours and making you squirm.  
You groaned loudly in protest, wriggling beneath Wendell as he pulled one of your arms away with his free hand, pawing eagerly at your left breast. You squealed and grabbed onto his wrist, trying to pry his hand away as he cupped your full bosom and squeezed, making you let out a muffled cry. He pinched your nipple between his thumb and index finger, earning another stifled squeal followed by a punch in his ribs. Once more, your struggling did nothing more than temporarily distract and further excite him. The man pulled away from you briefly, running his fingers through his cordovan hair as his other hand reached down to tug at the elastic waistband of his briefs.  
"I'm not one to gloat, but you should consider yourself lucky, I don't do this with other grown ups very often..."  
"P-please, I-I don't k-know yo-"  
You cut yourself off in mid-sentence as he slid his briefs down his legs and tossed them aside with the other discarded clothes. Your eyes lingered over him for a little longer than you'd really cared to and so you quickly glanced away, embarrassed for having looked in the first place. He giggled in amusement, grabbing his own member and giving it a single smooth stroke.  
"Oh, come on, it's only about six, maybe seven inches," he snickered, taunting you sarcastically, "Besides, it's not even completely hard yet."  
" _O-only?_ "  
You covered your eyes with your hand, your entire face flushed deep red.  
"P-p-please, t-this has g-g-gone far enough!"  
His smile widened, "Not quite."  
You felt him grab your wrist, jerking your hand away from your face and pulling it down between his thighs. You panicked and tried yanking your hand out of his grasp, but realized that you hadn't acted quick enough as you felt your fingertips brush against something warm. You froze as his hand guided your own, making you wrap your fingers around it and trying to coax you into securing a firm grasp on it out of your own free will.  
The urging didn't work- every time he would let go of your hand you would try to let go of his shaft, which he didn't seem very pleased with -so he held your hand in place, guiding your movements as he tightened his hold, making you squeeze him slightly. He moaned softly as he guided your hand, making you stroke up to the base and back down the length, his hips twitching forward as he repeated the gesture. You cringed as your hand was forcibly guided up and down his shaft, feeling the tingling pulse of his veins pumping against your bare palm.  
"You should know it takes a lot to get me like this so soon, I hope you're as ready as I am.."  
"P-please, I-I'm not ready-"  
"Well, let's just see about that, shall we?"  
Suddenly, you felt him slide out of your fingers, letting go of your hand as he grabbed onto your hips, lifting your pelvis up and lowering his head to your groin. You squeaked in shock, squirming in place as his nose poked into your crotch. You panicked as he inhaled deeply, breathing in the musk of your womanly pheromones, letting out a pleased shudder as his hips eagerly bucked forward in impatience. Growing increasingly anxious, he latched onto the elastic band of your panties with his teeth, tugging them down your legs and carelessly tossing them into the pile of discarded clothing. Your heart pounded faster and you tightly crossed your legs protectively, only to have them forcibly pried apart and held in the air, fully spread out and leaving your intimacy vulnerable to anyone's touch.  
You sniffled weakly, tears of humiliation gently streaming down your cheeks, "P-p-please, don't h-h-hurt m-me.. _P-please_..."  
"Such a delicate little wallflower," he purred, you could almost swear he was salivating, "to think, I could've missed out on dessert if this little rosebud hadn't been scared away from her post... _Please_ , don't cry, my puppet.. Save that for your.. _Blossoming_..."  
You didn't know what exactly he meant, only that the thing you'd had in your hand moments before would be going somewhere you weren't ready to have explored. You didn't know the man who had dragged you out of the hallway, forced you into a corner, and proceeded to strip and tease and humiliate you, but you felt that you knew enough about Wendell by this point that you were fairly certain that he wasn't the type of person you wanted to lose your virginity to. It all felt so wrong, even more so as you realized that you had been aroused by his actions, his words, his body... This man who toyed with and degraded you, who saw you as some gift that had been left just for him, who now hungrily inspected your defenseless body like some grand buffet. These embarrassing and vaguely sickening feelings worsened as you felt something gently prodding around your entrance- he had decided to get back to 'playing'.  
"It looks so untouched, so unloved.. So _unfilled_.. Beautiful, simply _beautiful_..."  
You opened your mouth to scream but all that came out was an inaudible squeak when you realized the thing poking into you was just a finger, though this didn't downplay the sudden heat spreading through your stomach and down your pelvis. You froze as the heat intensified, lying there flat on your back and watching the man as he proceeded to toy with your womanhood, finding yourself once again seemingly unable to look away. You saw Wendell's smile widen as he gently pulled your lips apart and exposed your clit, flinching as his thumb rubbed the pink flesh, stroking it up and down in a painfully slow motion.  
"N-nnh~.."  
Your entire body tensened and for a moment, it seemed as though you couldn't feel anything other than what he was doing. You whined pitifully, unused to the feeling of being touched this way, trying to close your legs to stop that sensation. He pulled them back apart and suddenly inserted his entire index finger, sticking it knuckle deep into you.  
"A-ah~! S-stop!"  
You kicked weakly, the feeling of the appendage prodding into your depths sent a jolt throughout your body. You felt partially paralyzed as his finger poked deeper, squealing as his fingernail teasingly grazed the walls of your vulva. You cried out in a confusing mixture of fear, protest, and arousal, clenching tightly around his finger. As soon as you clenched, you heard him wince and felt him quickly pull his finger out. You closed your legs, trying to repress the unusual tingling sensation spreading between your thighs as you fearfully looked up at the man, wrinkling your nose in disgust as he suckled his index finger clean.  
"Mn~ Y-you weren't lying about being a virgin," he whispered huskily, "I haven't felt a woman this tight.. You're like a little girl..."  
"P-please, don't do this," you sobbed, "I-I'm s-sorry for whatever I did, _please_!"  
"Oh, sweetie.. You've done nothing to deserve this..."  
You noticed the sudden change in his tone- going from seductive and predatory to sympathetic and comforting -as he gently placed both hands on your cheeks.  
"This isn't about anything you've done, (f/n).. It's about what I _want_..."  
Your eyes widened as you caught that odd flicker in his eyes again, your gazes locked together and strengthened the tension growing in the air between you.  
"If I see something I want, then it's _mine_.. That's how these things work, darling.. Believe me, I _would_ change it if only it weren't so much _fun_..."  
The sarcasm was as blatant as it was condescending, which only made you feel worse and it was obvious that he was aware of this. He giggled to himself as he continued to tease you, grabbing a (f/a) plush from the pile beneath you and stuffing it into your cleavage, childishly tickling you with it. You inhaled sharply as its silky (a/c) fur grazed over your hardened nipples, quickly snatching the toy from his hand and throwing it at him, shuddering in disgust. He simply caught it and tossed it back in the pile, his smile widening as he took your discarded belt, much to your confusion and unease. Suddenly, your arms were jerked above your head, you felt something being wrapped tightly around your wrists before you were released and fell back into the pile of stuffed animals.  
You leaned your head back and looked up at your wrists, tugging sheepishly at your bondage as the man watched you in amusement.  
"Sorry, I had a feeling that you were starting to get feisty again and we can't be making too much noise, I'd say we've made enough already.. On the bright side, you look much more... _Inviting_.. This way..."  
"I-I-I don't _want_ this!"  
You sniffled weakly, pulling at your bound wrists as he slithered back down between your thighs.  
"You're obviously lying, but still, you're not quite ready yet," you felt his fingers prod around your entrance, as if inspecting new property, "You're getting there, though.."  
Your stomach roiled in response to his casually blatant vulgarity, "W-w-what the hell are you talking a-about?"  
"Don't worry, just lay back and relax," he giggled, licking his lips hungrily, "I've always wanted to do this to a woman, usually I only get little girls..."  
Before you could vocalize your disgust at his comment, you felt something warm and wet carefully slide over your clit, inhaling sharply as your body went tense. You barely managed to stifle yourself, the scream rising in your throat came out in a pitiful whine as his tongue slipped between your folds. You began to roughly pull at your bondage, trying to free yourself as he carried out his assault - you heard him mewling gleefully as he buried his face between your legs. One of his hands let go of your leg to reach between his thighs, pawing wantonly at himself as his tongue prodded into your entrance. Unable to hold it in, you cried out in embarrassment, you'd never felt this kind of arousal and the stimulation was nearly agonizing.  
You panicked when you felt your lips begin to part, exposing your clit as you grew more aroused. Wendell noticed this and roughened the pace, painfully dragging his tongue over the newly exposed flesh. You shrieked when you felt him wetly lashing at your folds, pulling your legs further apart as he took your clit between his teeth and gnashed at the sensitive skin. You howled in pain and managed to free one of your legs, subconsciously locking it around his neck and forcing his head further between your thighs as you yanked at the binding around your wrists. You heard him emit a throaty chuckle as he continued, fervently suckling on your clit as you wailed, dragging the moment on for over twenty minutes before he finally pulled away panting.  
You breathed heavily from fatigue, whimpering in discomfort as your loins ached in need. You tried to relax as much as you could, the tension that had built up in your body throughout this ongoing ordeal didn't help sedate the fiery sensation growing between your legs, and your wrists were sore from pulling at your bondage. However, that tension only increased when he moved to lean over you, his chin dripping with a grotesque mixture of his saliva and your fluids.  
"S-sorry, I wanted more but I knew you weren't going to be able to hold it much longer," he purred, licking his lips clean as he wiped his chin, "and to be honest, I know how you feel."  
You saw him move his hand from between his own legs, a string of pre-cum sticking from the tip of his shaft to his fingertips - it appeared as though he'd actually tried to 'plug' himself in order to last, which only irked you even more. You felt him shifting between your thighs, moving his body over yours and allowing his pelvis to rest against your groin, keeping himself propped up on his arms. You squealed as he rubbed his shaft around your open folds, expecting him to stick it in without warning, but he merely repeated the act until his member was coated in your womanly fluids - like some sort of natural lubricant.  
"Ssh, ssh.. It hasn't happened yet, darling, but it will," he whispered softly, pressing his forehead against yours, "I just want you to be ready, I just want this to be.. _Immortalized_..."  
You frowned pitifully and allowed the fresh tears to stream down your face, as if to encourage even the slightest inkling of remorse from this animal, but there was no sign of regret or mercy in those intoxicating eyes.  
You had never felt so helpless.  
That same hideous grin stretched from ear to ear as he condenscendingly remarked, "Any last words before we begin~?"  
You sniffled softly, your voice hitching from the lump that had built up in your throat, "J-j-just don't hurt me.. _P-please_.."  
There was a moment of silence and the air seemed to grow heavy around you, until you felt his lips by your ear and shuddered as his warm breath hit your skin.  
"I can't make any promises.."  
You choked a sob and swallowed the lump in your throat, sniffling as you looked away in humiliation. You felt his hand touch your cheek and quickly turned your head the other way. He gently placed his hands on both your cheeks, forcing you to face him once more.  
"Look at me," his voice remained soft, yet carried a stern undertone.  
You reluctantly opened your eyes, glistening (e/c) orbs meeting with those lustful daggers being shot at you. You were trapped staring back at him until he leaned in further, gently locking his lips with yours, you kept your jaw clenched but didn't bother trying to stop him this time. After a brief moment, he slowly pulled away, looking into your eyes before glancing down, making you tilt your head forward to follow his gaze.  
Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach as you saw the tip of his shaft poking into you, his hips twitching impatiently against your aching loins.  
"Don't look away."  
Wendell forcibly held your head down as his hips slowly pushed forward, making you watch as his member slipped inch by inch into your womanhood. You opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out except a whiny squeal as you were penetrated, earning another giggle from the man on top of you. You felt him slide himself deeper into you, realizing in dismay that he had gotten exactly what he wanted.  
For whatever reason, you expected it to be over right then, which is why you were shocked when he pulled out of you a few inches only to plow back into you hard. It was enough to make you shout out, even encourage you to start struggling with your bondage again, which apparently both amused and annoyed Wendell. He went to thrust again and you stretched a leg up to put your foot against his hip, trying to kick him away but only succeeding in giving him more access to continue.  
"Stop trying to push me off," he snarled subtly, but it intimidated you nonetheless.  
You whimpered, "Y-you already g-got what you wanted..."  
"That doesn't mean this is finished.."  
He roughly plowed into you again, as if to get the point across that this was happening whether you liked it or not. Much to your humiliation, you could feel your own body betray you as he fastened the pace, your loins aching in need and seemingly welcoming the assault. You had never been so confused or embarrassed in your entire life.  
"Y-you're so w-warm~.."  
Wendell groaned in between thrusts, carefully lying himself down on you and pressing his bare chest against yours, you could feel each other's heartbeats. You bit your tongue to stifle the ecstatic cries wanting to escape as his lips touched your neck, leaving a trail of kisses and light nips from your jugular down to your collarbone. You moaned and clenched tightly around his shaft, causing him to inhale sharply as he thrust forward.  
You shrieked as you felt a sharp pinch inside you, a sickening twinge of dread clouding your mind when you realized that he had just torn through your hymen. As the fiery sensation spread through your pelvis, you arched your back and clenched as hard as you could. He cried out as the tip of his cock pinched inside you, placing his hands on your hips as if to hold you still against him.  
"A-ah~! P-please, k-keep doing that..S-so tight..."  
"W-W-Wendell," you choked a sob, "I-it stings.."  
"It'll stop soon," his lips curled into a soft smile, "You're a big girl, you can handle it.."  
Just as he spoke those words, he began to alter his pace, rhythmically thrusting in and out of your entrance. You felt your legs tremble as he gyrated his hips, jostling his member around inside of you and making you squeal. The man snickered in amusement as he roughened his pace, obviously taking great pleasure in your response to his actions - it only furthered your opinion that this was truly a monster.  
You were sickened by the fact that you were enjoying this and you hated him for noticing it. Your loins were burning with want, each violent thrust sent you further and further over the edge. You cried out in agony and ecstasy, yanking roughly at your bondage as he relished in the moment.  
"You're so wonderful~" he purred, leaning in close to your ear.  
You let out an embarrassing moan as he ran his hands over the curves of your body, never once pulling out or slowing his pace. He continued to rail into you vigorously, moving his hips in haphazard circles and twisting his cock around inside of you. His body tensed and his muscles flexed as he mounted you like an animal, gritting his teeth as he emitted a beastly growl.  
You groaned loudly as you managed to jerk your wrists free of your bondage, wrapping your arms around him and digging your nails into his shoulder blades. He hissed in pain yet his smile never faded, his lips curled back to expose clenched teeth. You looked up at the man in fear, unsure of what to think of the sudden animalistic turn the assault had taken.  
He groaned and growled with every thrust, you almost expected this to end the way it would were a lion hunting a gazelle - a slow and terrifying ordeal that would conclude with those sharp teeth baring down into your throat.  
You dug your nails deeper into his skin, subconsciously wrapping your legs around his waist as he grabbed onto your thighs. You opened your mouth to scream but your cries were quickly silenced as his lips met with yours, kissing you deeply as the two of you neared climax. You clenched around his shaft as tightly as you could and he barely managed to stifle his own ecstatic cry as he came hard, allowing his seed to flood inside of you, subsequently causing you to achieve your own orgasm.  
Wendell pulled away from you abruptly, the both of you panting heavily in exhaustion. He slowly pulled out of you and you immediately rolled over on your side, curling into a ball as you both regained your composure. He wiped the sweat from his brow, smiling softly as he looked down at you.  
"There...T-that wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
Before you could summon the words to respond, you heard an all too familiar sound.  
The restaurant clock was going off.  
Your shift had just ended along with your nightmare.  
He looked up over his shoulder as the bell rang throughout the building, slowly turning back to you as his smile widened.  
"Looks like it's over, (f/n).."  
You partially turned over on your back as he leaned over you, your (e/c) eyes widened in terror as he reached out. You emitted an inward gasp as he carefully wrapped both hands around your throat, that same unsettling glint shown in his eyes. You wheezed as he slowly pressed his thumbs down on your windpipe, barely managing to choke out what could very well be your last words.  
"P-p-plea," you strained in a broken voice, "I-I w-w-want to g-go h-h-ho-"  
Surprisingly, he loosened his grip and allowed you to speak.  
"What was that, dear~?"  
You broke free of his grasp, gasping for air as you rubbed your throat.  
"I w-want to go h-home.."  
He tilted his head, " _Home?_ "  
" _P-please_..J-just want to go _h-h-home..._ "  
There was a moment of silence, you shut your eyes to rest only to open them when you heard shuffling and felt fabric being pulled over your weary body - he had just redressed and was now doing the same for you. You furrowed your brow in confusion, his smile widened as he looked down at you in an oddly loving fashion. He reached a hand out to you and you flinched back, but relaxed as he began caressing your cheek.  
"I've never done this..But I can take you home..."  
You looked up at him, almost hopefully, "Y-you will..?"  
"Of course," he grinned darkly, "you're coming home with _me~.._ "  
Your eyes widened in horror, " _N-n-no..._ "  
"It'll be alright...Here, you can even have a prize for being such a good girl~ Just pick your favorite."  
You stared at him in disbelief, sniffling as you hesitantly reached into the pile of stuffed animals, pulling out a (f/a) plushie and hugging it to your chest as you tried to hold your ripped shirt closed around your body.  
"It's okay, there are some spare uniforms in the supply closet, we'll get you a new shirt later."  
There was a soft click and the nightlight went out, leaving you in total darkness. You were startled as he scooped you up in his arms, carrying you out of the corner as the curtain grazed against you. You heard the sounds of metallic movement approaching and panicked as the retired models slowly entered the parts and service room.  
"W-Wendell-"  
"Relax..They won't try to hurt us as long as they're not in free-roam mode..."  
Apparently he was right, though it was obvious that the robots could see you, they seemed rather uninterested in attacking - instead, they simply returned to their normal places, slumping down in a heap of machinery. However, you couldn't help but notice the way they looked at the man holding you - it was the strangest combination of both anger and fear. You could even hear Foxy's voice box emit a static growl, but it quickly reduced to a whimper as Wendell glanced in his direction.  
"Tch," he snorted, "pathetic.."  
The withered animatronics obviously didn't take too kindly to the derogatory comment, but there wasn't much they could do in their current state. Through the darkness, you could see the fox's robotic ears twitch awkwardly as they drooped, his eyelids lowered partly - he almost looked sad. You noticed that the others seemed to share that same defeated demeanor as they looked at you while you were carried away, almost as if they knew what had just happened and felt ashamed for not being there to stop it.  
You saw Bonnie make a strained move to raise his hand toward you but he was quickly blocked as Wendell kicked the door shut.  
You were carried through the hallway and into the main party room, looking over the man's shoulder as you watched Mangle scampering after you. Just as she had managed to catch up, Wendell stopped in front of the stage and turned to roughly shove her away with his foot, sending her tumbling across the floor in a pile of her own bolts and wires. The trio onstage were less than enthused by the rather bullish gesture, turning their sights on Wendell as the dismantled fox weakly crawled back to the toy cove.  
Toy Freddy had noticed you in the man's arms and seemed distraught by your condition, the other two appeared to mimic his reaction. Their jaws dropped slightly and their eyes narrowed, you even saw them lean forward as if to snatch you out of his grasp, but their own servers stopped them in place. Wendell caught on to this and scoffed, hugging you close to his body as he grabbed a fistful of your hair and forced your head back. You cringed as he dragged his tongue over your neck, he glanced back at them and snickered as they were forced to watch. There was a static snarl as Freddy clenched his jaw, as if he were enraged by the way he touched you, but this disapproval only further amused him.  
"Sorry, fellas," he smirked, "she's _mine_ now~.."  
You looked up at him resentfully, at this point you were starting to catch on to the way he seemed to antagonize the animatronics, and you didn't like it very much - especially considering he had just claimed you as his property, and you were too weak from your ordeal to fight back. You hugged the (f/a) plushie to your chest and shut your eyes as he carried you away. Though they were just machines, you couldn't handle those pained looks of pity coming from the trio as you were taken against your will.  
You sniffled softly as you were carried out the door and across the parking lot, fresh tears ran down your flushed cheeks as you buried your face in his shoulder. He brushed his hand over your cheek, wiping away your tears as he quietly shushed you. He continued to coddle you in this seemingly out of character manner until he managed to get you to an unfamiliar purple car, opening one of the back doors and carefully lying you down on the backseat. You curled up into a ball and held the plush tightly, it was the only thing that came close to providing you any real comfort in this situation. Wendell got into the driver's seat and started the car, but not before locking the doors and leaning over to whisper in your ear.  
"Don't worry, (f/n)...I'll take good care of you..."


End file.
